


Java Blues

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, Welcoming home their lover with a warm cup of cocoa after they've been stuck outside in the snow for too long





	Java Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Stiles found his soul mate in winter, everlasting fire burns forever among the snow. The wolf's his eyes brightening when their fingers clasp, warm against Stiles cold fingers. The scent of winter tickles his nose as his heart knows he found his one true love.  
Warm sunlight upon his face, fluffy white all within sight. He smirked fondly, the chilly air tickling his rosy cheeks. A tender embrace, and a butterfly kiss, a smile that never left Stiles face. Hand in hand they walk, two souls with pink cheeks, the air shivering with wispy snow kisses. 

Stiles hugs Derek, presses soft lips to kiss his forehead, holding onto the wolf he loves most under a baby blue sky. Derek smiles at him, big and genuine and beautiful and Stiles stomach does a little flip-flop and all Stiles wanted to do was take his soul mate into his arms and cuddle him, and never let him go. 

He takes Derek’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to his palm. He is calm and relaxed completely, like he always is when his soul mate is near. He can breathe again. The air is crisp and cold, and his lungs take in the gasp of life, filling him with pure, heavenly bliss. He can breathe as if the world was not so dark and things were not helpless and bleak, and he turns his boyish cute face up to the baby blue skies, smiling like a fool in love. 

A rumble of laughter builds up from his tummy as he spreads his arms wide, the weight on his shoulders suddenly lifting and flying off like a bird soaring through the sky. The world can be so deadly and dangerous, ferocious; sorrow and heart ache build up inside Stiles, but in this moment, blessed with the kisses of mother nature, and the comforting closeness of the man he loves most, he is blissful and calm and at peace. 

Derek watches him with a gentle fondness as he spins around and around as his tummy quivers with bubbly laughter. Stiles is not a solider in a war, instead, at this very moment of winter kisses, he is a little carefree child. Derek grabs onto him and holds him close, smiles at him, cupping his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him as he smiles for the first time in a very long time. They spin around in the snow, dancing and giggling as the breath of life fills their hearts with pure joy. 

Come night, they are cuddled up in bed, kissing in the candle lit glow as the fire crackles softly. They are kind and sweet to the soul they love, lavished soft lips with sweetheart kisses. Wrapping his arms around his beloved wolf, holding him, Stiles lays his head on Derek’s chest, and he could hear his heart beating, singing him a soothing lullaby.  
He cannot think back to a time when Stiles was spread out on the bed like a starfish, eyes closed and lips smiling blissfully, muscles loose and whole body slack and lazy, overwhelmed with peace and grace. When he sighed softly as a kiss on his forehead made him smile fondly. 

Some days seem like sadness has been his only friend; yet this day, like a tender angel flying out of the sky to hug him tight, all the madness inside his mind stops immediately, his lips twisting in a tiny smile, kissing his face before titling his chin up so he can bask in the beautiful warm rays that seem to bathe his soul in bliss. True bliss has filled their lives as true love solves all the world’s problems. 

In the days of chilly winter nights, they would cuddle up close, Stiles happily wrapping Derek in his arms to hug him tight, nuzzling his cheek with his nose as he sweetly whispers, “I love you.” 

As far as seasons go, winter was a treat for the soul mates.

Trying to catch his breath, little shudders running through him, the cold air constricts Stiles lungs. Taking a breath, cheeks pink, hair mussed, his chest burns like it’s on fire. He loved the winter wonderland, sledding and having snowball fights with his friends, but good Lord, why does it have to be so bloody cold?!

The blistering wind stings his rosy cheeks, he was trying to shimmy into the house as quick as possible, but due to the ice and snow on the walkway, he was slipping and sliding and flails helplessly. The promise of hot chocolate, a cozy roaring fire and his soul mate tucked away inside the house is within his grasp...just a few more slippery steps.

He makes it to door where Derek greets him with a fluffy soft blanket warm out of the dryer, and he sort of melts, going weak in the knees and wobbling like a newborn colt. Softness wraps around him, heat slowly and sluggishly crawling up his body, and he cuddles into his boyfriend’s arms, into the blanket his soul mate kindly offers him, kicking the front door shut behind him. 

It feels so good, to stand there in his soul mates arms as the warmth heats him; he takes a deep breath and tries to remember exactly why he went out into the snowy hell when the warmth of heaven was within his grasp.

Teeth chattering like a chipmunk, never in his life has he been so overjoyed with the sight before him. A big soft blanket was spread out in front of the fireplace and even from afar he could feel the warmth swaddling him, the crackling embers of the cols calling to him.

Derek draws him over to the warmth with a hand on his back, offering him a soothing cup of hot cocoa with fluffy white marshmallows. Heaven did exist, even on a miserable, cold day. Stiles grins, he cannot even keep his happiness hidden as he dashes over to Derek and cuddles up beside him, a chuckle in his ear from Derek warms his heart as he accepts the cup of hot chocolate from his beloved boyfriend on this winter day.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/848473.html?thread=105096793#t105096793)


End file.
